Surpries
by goggle head girl
Summary: What if Within time never happend and leo and raph still had gotten together? what would happen if shredder took an interest in leo? MPreg slash yaoi Rated T for cursing and blood shed, to see couples look inside
1. How it all started

Surprises

Warnings: there is slash aka yaoi here, if you don't like boy on boy action then leave NOW. There is also Mpreg in later chapters and lots of cuddly moments between raph and Leo, April and Casey, and Mikey and Donny.

Couples: Raph/leo (two sided) Shredder/Leo (onesided)

Mikey/donny (two sided) April/Casey (two sided)

Remember I don't own The TMNT or any of their characters.

Wow I sound really professional…

-------

Leo frowned as he shut the door to the lair deciding to go for a run, hoping to cure his sudden anger. "Why am I so angry?" he mumbled, thinking his mate's short fuse was rubbing off on him.

He and raph had gotten into a fight once again forgetting about their courtship, duking it out, leaving lovely bruises on one another.

'Now he starts questioning our relationship… after three months? And for what? Some dam street punks opion? That bull and he knows it' thought Leo angrily. Wanting to punch something as he started running through the sewers. Thinking a run would clear his mind.

-------

Raph growled pummeling the dummy over and over again. He had really screwed it up this time, he practilly broken up their relationship with only a few words.

"GOD DAMMIT" he yelled angrily throwing several more punches at the dummy, breaking seems.

"Why am I so stupid" he fumed. Slamming his fists on the dummy again.

"Because the big guy up stairs forgot to give you brain?" joked mikey walking into the room.

Raph glared at him. "Shut up."

"Why? You asked a question and you recived an answer."

Raph walked over to him grabbing his baby brother by the arm, growling angrily.

"Whoa down boy I was joking," said mikey holding up his hand in defeat.

"I don't care get out of my sight, or you'll be sorry." he growled.

Mikey gulped ready to dash away as soon as raph let go of his arm.

"My sons, what is the matter?" asked splinter walking in eyeing his two sons, warily.

"Nothing Sensei" grumbled raph letting mikey go

"You can tell me Raphael"

"Its nothing." He growled

"Raphael" splinter's tone changed to one of warning

Raph bit back his temper and mumbled something under his breath, before answering his master. "Can we talk alone?"

Splinter nodded and led his son to his room.

Raph sat down.

"Now my son what troubles you?" 

"Um… me and Leo sorta got into a fight… and he ran off… I feel bad..."

-------

Leo sighed as he leaned against the wall of a building his eyes closed in mediation, he felt his anger drain away.

'Even if I had a right to be angry at raph, I shouldn't have over reacted...'

'But he questioned your happy relationship after what three months?'

'Shut up internal voice. '

'You deserve better than him, I mean it go for someone else'

'Oh god I've gone crazy…'

'…. No your not. You just need to make out with some one'

'Yup… crazy… I hope I don't need meds…'

'No I'm just what most people would call your devil on your shoulder, you dark side so to speak, the horny side.'

'Okay… I hear none of this…I'm not crazy… nope… nada… '

'Okay if you think your crazy then why don't you look up and see talking back to me has gotten you surrounded by foot soldiers.'

Leo opened his eyes mentally cursing his insanity seeing the large amount of ninja around him.

"Oh crap…"

The shredder came walking out of the crowd, Hun close behind him smirking at him.

"Get him"

--------

Raph sat sullenly in his and Leo's room really wishing he could beat up the practice dummy some more, usually their master let them fix any problems, but this time he could tell Leo was probably broken up about their argument, so his sensei now was miffed at him too.

He glared at the wall angrily before his shell cell started ringing rapidly.

He picked up the phone. "What?"

The line cracked with interference "Raph… Help …the shredder… foot soldiers… wounded…" he heard a loud crash and the line went dead.

"Leo?"

---------

Leo ran sweat running down his forehead, his feet bled as he ran on the concrete, he dared a glance backwards to see what seemed to be endless a mount of foot soldier's running after him.

He felt blood running from his wounds as he increased his speed, he winced feeling the wounds widening.

He jumped from one building to the next hoping to lose the ninjas, only seeming to egg them on more as he left a bloody trail behind him.

He skidded to a halt as he saw a huge gap between the two buildings, he looked behind him seeing the ninja's get closer, he mumbled a silent pray before running back towards them then running forward and jumping.

He closed his eyes praying he would make it….

--------

Raph growled under his breath angrily as he clutched the broken sword handles in his hand. "GOD DAMMIT" he yelled throwing the sword handles down.

Mikey looked at don pleadingly hoping he'd cool raph's temper, usually Leo would cool him down with a small kiss on the cheek or a look.

Don winced "it'll be okay raph I doubt shredder would have sent most of his people after leo.."

"Then Mr. Smart guy how did we get here with out all of the foot attacking us?" snapped raph.

"Because I wanted you here"

they turned to see the shredder Hun and several other lackeys stood behind him ready for attack.

--------

Leo groaned as he woke up his head pounded as he sat up, he sat in an alleyway. "How the shell did I get here?" he mumbled rubbing his forehead tiredly.

He stood up wobbly and started to walk over to the manhole cover only a few feet away.

He pulled the man cover over, jumped closing it and walking a few feet.

He felt so dizzy and tired…

He felt a pair of arms support him as he fell. His world going black only one word on his lips 'Raphael..'

------

Master splinter's ears twitched as he heard the sound of some one sloshing through the stagnant water "My sons?" He walked got up walking out of his room seeing his son Leonardo leaning on the doorframe.

"Leonardo, do you know you've worried Raphael sick he and brothers went looking for after the phone call you left"

He received no reply.

"Leonardo?" he walked over gently placing his paw on his son's shoulder, he winced pulling his paw back seeing his finger covered in blood.

------

To be continued …

If you want me to continue just review, thank for reading.

And if you don't like this just curse my plot bunnies… They are evil…


	2. Getting queasy and Making up

-------

Raph grunted as he kicked what seemed to be the 100th foot soldier coming at him. He knew most of them were gone, chasing Leo so he had to get away to find his brother.

Mikey was having some of the same thoughts as he smacked a foot solider in the back of the head with his numchucks knocking the said soldier out cold.

Don looked over at raph and mikey before he knocked a row of ninja's over with his Bo staff. "Um guys I suggest we retreat, we pretty out numbered"

"I agree with you on that, they just keep coming" said mikey smacking down two people with both numchucks.

"Lets just go," grunted raph jumping up dodging a blow before kicking the other ninja aside.

They were blocked the shredder who attacked ruthlessly tearing them up.

Raph fought tooth and nail pushing the shredder back before jumping over him and signaling his brothers to follow him.

-----

A smirk played over his lips as he watched the turtles run. He enjoyed it when a plan went just as he wanted.

"Master should we send the foot soldiers after them?" asked Hun.

"Only a few, just have them chase the turtles for a little bit and make them come back, I want this plan to work"

"Yes master shredder"

------

Splinter sighed as he pressed a cold compress to his son's forehead. A worried expression came to his features.

He didn't know exactly what had happened to Leonardo, but he knew he must have gotten into a large fight with the foot, he had long gashes on his arms and legs his hands, feet were raw and bleeding.

He had found his son propped up on the lairs doorway several throwing stars dug into his shell and arms.

He picked up the shell cell before dialing the right button combo to call his sons to alert them of their brother's return.

After a few moments the phone began ringing on the other end, and the Donatello picked up the phone.

"Sensei?"

"Donatello, your brother Leonardo has returned, but he badly injured, I will explain further when you get back"

"Okay master, we'll be there in a bit," said donny before hanging up the shell cell.

The old rat sighed stroking his eldest son's head.

------

After escaping the small amount of foot clan chasing them, they headed home.

Donny was instantly by Leo's side checking him over and patching up his wounds.

Raph and mikey stood off to the side looking concerned.

"Is he okay?" Raph asked after a few moments.

"Yes, his wounds aren't too bad thankfully, he'll probably just be out for a day or two."

Raph sighed in relief as he looked at Leo's sleeping face.

'He better get better soon…'

"Come guys lets fix you up, the foot did leave some nasty wounds..."

------

Leo opened his eyes wearily, his mind still spun, he sat up wincing.

This definitely was deja'vu all over again. He looked around the dark lair seeing a light in the kitchen he attempted to get up wincing feeling how sore and raw the pads of his feet were.

He once again feeling his legs hurt from carrying his weight.

He hobbled over to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe seeing raph digging through the fridge.

"Hey"

Raph jumped at the voice a smile coming to his face as he looked behind him.

"Leo how are you feeling?" He said walking over to his brother.

"Fine other than my head is pounding," he said leaning against raph.

Raph laid a kiss on his brother's forehead, mumbling something under his breath gently hugging him not to hurt his wounds.

"I forgive you too." Mumbled Leo closing his eyes, letting raph support him.

They enjoyed the quiet moment, listing to each other's heartbeats.

"Come on you need your rest."

Leo nodded and followed raph back to the infirmary.

-------- A month later ------

Leo winced as he felt his stomach do flip flop for what seemed the third time that day. He bit back the bile that threatened to come up.

He walked into the living room trying to take his mind off of his stomach.

"You okay leo? You look kinda sick," said mikey eyeing his brother.

"Yeah… I just feel a little queasy..."

"Why don't you lay down, I'll get some tea.."

Leo nodded numbly walking back to his room.

'This is weird leo's been sick for awhile… usually he never gets sick.' Thought mikey as he walked into the kitchen, not noticing Donny pouring himself some coffee as he started making Leo's tea.

"Leo sick again?"

"Yeah he looked sick and." before mikey could continue they heard the sound of some one puking.

"Yup he's sick..."

"I checked him over yesterday and he was fine, now he's sick to his stomach, I wonder what's wrong with him"

---------

Raph soothingly patted Leo's shell as he finished losing breakfast in the toilet.

"You better now?"

Leo nodded "yeah…"

Raph supported Leo as they walked to his room and lay him in the bed.

"I wish I would get over what ever I have its been a month and I still feel like crap" growled Leo.

Raph stared at his mate surprised at his sudden mood change and he had cursed, he rarely ever cursed.

"It's okay, Leo, you'll probably be on your feet in no time."

Leo gave raph a glare as he sat down.

Raph sighed, some reason feeling like Leo for once. " Okay I know you hate not practicing, but you are sick and can't practice and you know sensei will agree with me."

------ Next day -----

Leo frowned as he sat on Donny's infirmary table a bored look flickered on his features.

"Okay Leo, can you tell me the symptoms again?"

"I get sick and want to throw up all of the time, dizziness, I rarely want to eat, cramps and I have headaches."

Donny frowned as he went to the computer to check.

After a few minutes Donny shook his head mumbling, "This can't be it…"

"What's wrong?" asked Leo getting up to look over Donny's shoulder.

"Well I typed up your symptoms, and i came up with this," he said pointing at the results

"I can't be it"

Donny scratched his chin in thought, before he got up and dug around in his medical supplies and picked up a needle.

"Leo hold still"

Leo held still as Don pricked the needle into his arm in a vein and pulled it out a moment later.

"I'll call you when I finish analyzing it" said Donny as he started working on it.

"Sure" said Leo nodding his head before walking out of his brother's lab.

"So what's wrong?"

"Donny is figuring it out right now."

Raph nodded before pulling Leo close to him showing his tenderness for a moment, nuzzling the top of his mate's head.

Leo leaned into it glad to be held, glad to let go of his role as leader for a moment.

Mikeysmiled as he looked at his two siblings being intimate.

He had to tease them for this….

He felt a pair of eyes on him.

He turned around seeing his sensei giving him a look saying 'don't bother them'

Mikey nodded and walked away.

------

To be continued…

so what do you think? 


	3. Finding out and telling them

Chapter 3 finding out and telling them

Sorry about if any of the characters are well out of character, I try and for now the story is focusing on the turtles, april, casey and donny, mikey will get a chance.

------

April sighed as she walked down the street and lifted the manhole cover jumping in the manhole closing it behind her. She walked down the cold and damp sewers. Barely anylight penetrated the dark dank area.

She shivered as she walked, until she found the lair, she walked in greeting master splinter before heading for Donny's lab.

"You owe me big, you know that right?" she asked handing him the shopping bag putting her hands on her hips."casey saw me and now thinks i cheated on him"

"I know just I need it" said donny blushing

"For what?"

"Well…" he looked around the room hoping the walls would tell her.

"I'm waiting"

Donny mumbled something under his breath quickly.

"Could you repeat that slowly and in coherent english"

"Leo is..."

------

Leo rubbed his arms as the feeling of the cold wore in on him.

He hated whatever he had… very much...

He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, only to be roused by Donny a moment later.

Leo sighed sitting up "Yeah Donny?"

"Leo I need you to do something, come on"

Leo nodded and followed Donny into his lab/infirmary.

-------

"This can't be possible…"

"Well it is."

"How?"

"Well my theory it shows your body started changing, to support life, since I guess your subconscious knows we are the last of our species, so your body changed to save us"

"… I still can't believe it, but you usually are right."

"Plus the test was positive"

"Sometimes I hate science..."

Donny stood up patting Leo's shell. "The hardest part for now is telling everyone,"

Leo sighed rubbing his forehead deciding to go to bed.

--------

The next morning Leo roused lightly a yawn escaping his lips as he cuddled deeper into the bed wanting more sleep.

As he started to close his eyes once more, they flickered to his clock.

Its usual glowing red numbers weren't present. He sat up tiredly getting up and looking at the clock, he plugged it in and waited as it turned on showing the time - 3:40 pm.

He mumbled a curse realizing he had slept in which meant he probably had missed practice.

As he walked out of the room into the living room he spotted donny sitting with mikey playing a fighting game, the sound of raph practicing in the dojo was very apparent and master splinter sat in his arm chair reading and sipping tea not bothered by his two son's playing the game and yelling playful threats at one another.

Leo felt a soft smile come onto his lips.

--------

An angry scowl came over raph's face as he beat some of his aggression out on the dummy, he still was mad at himself for his and Leo's argument.

He threw another punch slamming his weight on it seeing Hun sneering at them making a snide comment about them being gay freaks, He paused as he heard footsteps. He looked up seeing Leo walking in.

"How you feeling?" he asked stopping.

"Fine my stomach isn't doing flips for now"

"That's good to know" said raph a true smile coming to his lips.

"Some reason I've been I such acuddly mood" said Leo as raph grabbed his wrist pulling him closer.

" I guessed you smothered me last night with nuzzles its different to say the least."

Leo nodded once again letting raph have the upper hand stealing his lips, easily claming his brother once more.

They kept their lips locked for a few moments fight for dominance, before the broke apart upon hearing a cough.

Leo and raph looked up seeing their father shaking his head.

Leo blushed "sorry I missed practice sensei."

"It alright my son, I know you are sick, so you got a pass for this"

Leo nodded and spoke up "Sensei I'd like to have a clan meeting, if everyone isn't busy, so I can tell you what's wrong"

"All right my son, I'll tell your two brothers," said splinter leaving the room Leo following behind him.

Raph shot Leo the look of 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Leo smiled at him before leaving the room.

----

Donny sat by mikey on the couch; he could guess why Leo had called the clan meeting. He could also guess Leo would need a little help telling them.

Leo looked nervous before murmuring something under his breath and having his cheeks turn red.

"Leonardo could you please repeat that?" asked splinter.

"Sensei you're going to be a grandfather and mikey, Donny are going to be uncles and raph is going to be a father," said Leo looking up.

Donny smiled.

Raph eyes widened "H-How?" he asked.

"You were there I'd think you'd remember." He said a smile on his lips.

Raph blushed "so you mean your having a baby?"

"Our baby" said Leo.

He felt his fathers paw touch his shoulder a smile on his features.

"Congratulations my son"

"Thank you sensei"

"Hey master splinter it looks like your going to get grandkids after all" joked mikey.

Donny smiled at them before eyeing mikey a hoping glint in his eyes

Raph got up grabbing Leo around the waist and kissing him.

"Get a room," said mikey playfully.

"That's what I plan to do," said raph a smirk on his lips.

Leo blushed giving him a light punch.

------

A pair of eyes watched the scene unfold disgust obvious in said eyes.

The ninja knew his master would be pleased since his plan was working just as he wanted.

The ninja ran through the shadows and out of the sewers heading for foot headquarters.

----- to be contiuned... dun dun dun 


	4. Taken

Okay so Oroku Saki aka the shredder is human in this fic, because I couldn't write for him as his utrom from without making tentacle porn jokes and Bursting out laughing.

Just typing tentacle porn makes me giggle

Dam 12 year old within…

Curse you…

Besides me cursing myself Leo will have some confused emotions in this chapter so this means angst time.

Enjoy.

----------

As the weeks progressed to month's raph became even more protective. Leo felt he couldn't walk two steps without raph asking him if he was all right.

This was driving Leo a little crazy. Okay a whole lot crazy. And in order to get away from his over protective mate he'd usually hang out with mikey listening to him talk about his comic books and watch movies.

Right now he sat on the couch by mikey who was watching one of his favorites monster movies, and currently was yelling at the TV screen.

"Come on lady how many times do I have too tell you don't go in the barn!" yelled mikey at the TV throwing popcorn at one of the screens.

"Mikey if you seen this movie why are we watching it?"

Mikey blinked for a moment considering his answer "Well… because I like this movie and I like yelling at the stupid actors."

Leo rolled his eyes leaning back on the couch.

Mikey went back to watching the movie yelling things at the actors and quoting lines perfectly.

Leo closed his eyes with a sigh.

He felt the weight shift on the couch; he opened his eyes seeing raph sitting next to him. "How's ta movie?"

" Getting old," said Leo a smirk coming his lips as he closed his eyes again.

"Well I can all ways make it a bit interesting"

Before Leo could ask raph's lips was upon his. Leo kissed back arms wrapping around his mate's waist.

Mikey made a grossed out face picking up a pillow and smacking them.

"Can you two take that some where else I want to see this movie!"

Raph smirked "I know you want to do the same with Donny, so shut yer yap scaredy turtle."

Mikey cheeks changed colors to a bright red as he threw the pillow at raph .

Thus commencing the pillow fight of o'6.

----

Leo sighed as he sat alone in the living room, his brothers and father had went on a patrol to investigate a foot ninja attack leaving him to sit alone watching mikey's DVD collection.

Leo was beyond bored, he had meditated, and read most of his books and now was watching Mikey's last DVD. And Mikey had a Lengthy collection to say the least.

He looked at the dojo longingly wishing he could practice, but that had been shot out of the window by master splinter and Raph as soon as he even walked into to dojo.

Raph had basically waved his finger at Leo yelling he and the baby could get hurt throwing Leo out, causing an argument and Leo unfortunately had a wild mood swing and started crying. Thus freaking raph out and making him apologize for yelling him, only earning raph a large bruise on his face. Even if Leo hadn't trained in awhile he sure could throw a good right hook...

Donny had been mediator between the arguing lovers soothing Leo's wild mood swings and keeping raph from getting more wounds.

Master splinter stayed out of it other than helping Donny with Leo's mood swings and helping his son's stay calm about Leo randomly bursting out crying or throwing a punch at one of them.

Leo closed his eyes his hands going to his starting to round belly, he some reason felt like eating ice cream…

He turned off the DVD player taking out mikey's DVD and turning off the TV he walked out of the living room. He stopped as he heard a second set of footsteps; he turned around "Raph, Donny?" He asked his instincts telling him to fight. He ran to the dojo grabbing his katan's.

--------

Raph sighed as he walked home, "I thought there were going to be a ton'o foot soldiers there"

"Well I guess they wasn't a major heist," said mikey.

"I think that had to be a distraction for another heist…"

"I have to agree with you Donatello that did seem quite odd"

"Wonder what shred head is up too"

As they entered the lair they found they're home trashed.

The couch over turned, The TV's broken, things scattered around, glass on the ground, several sets of weapons lay across the ground, pieces of everyone's vehicle were laying across the floor and A katan stabbed through Leonardo's mask.

Small drops of blood dripped down the katan's blade running onto the mask.

-------

Leo groaned as he woke up, "I gotta stop waking up like this" he mumbled as he sat up. He sat in a large bed several blankets drawn to his waist. He looked around confused.

He got up stepping on the cold floor he walked around the room was beautiful covered in fine japnes silks, weapons on the walls in glass cases, a book case full of ninjistu books, a large set of glass doors with silken curtains and a small table with a tea kettle on it with small cups.

He shook his head knowing he had to find out exactly where he was, he cursed lightly as he saw his padding, mask and belt were all gone including his shell cell.

He rubbed his forehead angrily.

"Good morning Leonardo"

Leo whipped around seeing Oroku Saki smirking at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Leo growled wishing he had his katan's.

Saki smiled as he walked closer to the turtle.

"For many reasons, but one is to get the child you are bearing."

Leo showed no emotion "what child?" he asked trying to throw the man off.

Saki laughed, "I know of the child, I did help create it after all"

"What?" a surprised look coming on to Leo's features.

"Don't act clueless Leonardo, don't you remember that night?" he asked a smirk on his lips.

"You're lying," hissed Leo pushing the man away.

"Do I look like I'm lying? Let me refreshen your memory." Saki said pushing Leo against the wall stealing his lips in a forceful kiss.

--------

The rain pelted the rooftops as a shadow jumped building to building his red bandana flapping in the rough wind. An angry expression on the turtles face as he raced looking around hoping to see his mate.

His brothers ran behind him their sensei in toe all trying to catch the red masked turtle.

"Raphael, my son come back"

---------

Leo touched the mirror staring at his reflection tears stinging his eyes.

He looked at his blood-covered fingers.

His vision blurred from his tears, he wiped them away covering his face with blood.

"He can't be the father," he growled losing his temper smashing his already wounded hand against the glass.

"Temper, temper Leonardo, you don't need to make your wound worse"

Leo glared behind him at the shredder leaning against the doorway, a smirk playing onto his lips.

Leo didn't look up as the man walked over grabbing him around the waist.

"Go away" hissed Leo pushing the man away, only getting tightly squeezed.

"You are mine Leonardo I own you, there is no getting rid of me" he said pressing his lips to Leo's jaw. Biting drawing blood.

"I hope you die"

"I doubt you'd like that, then the child wouldn't have a father."

"Raphael would make a much better father then you ever would," growled Leo.

He was whipped around to face Saki before he was pushed onto the counter Saki grabbing him by the chin forcing a kiss onto him, pushing him into the pile of broken glass.

"You belong to me turtle, there is no question there, everything about you is mine, including the who the father of the child is" hissed Saki pushing leo up against the broken glass,slapping him across his beak.

"You are mine, never forget that"

-----------

That's it, hope you guys like it, I add extra teaspoons of angst do you think that helped a bit?

Blast you katt you have made my plot bunnies come back.


	5. Worrying

Chapter 5

Worrying

A shadowed figure sat on the rooftops his eyes scanning the area, his red mask flapping in the wind, a sai sitting in his hand.

Another turtle sat besides him his orange mask flapped in the wind as rain started to fall from the sky.

"Come on raph, we have to go home"

"I can't"

"You have to, Donny's found a new lair, and we need to help him and master splinter move everything"

"We have to find Leo," growled the red masked turtle glaring at his sibling.

"You know Donny's plan raph, and we can't jump the gun, as soon as everything is out of the lair and into the new one, then we get Leo"

"I don't care, we have to save him, now something bad could have happened to him," snapped raph angrily

Mikey squeezed raph's shoulder, " I know, this is why I plan on telling Donny after we get Leo back."

-----------

Leo sighed as he bandaged his arms, wincing as the blood loss was catching up too him, his head felt light and airy.

He leaned against the wall pulling the bandages a bit tighter.

"Come on stay awake…" he murmurs to himself.

"This keeps happing…"

He felt his vision blur and colors blend together.

Leo slumped closing his eyes.

Two arms supported him wrapping the bandages as his world spun.

"Raph?"

He felt the arms around him tighten as though threatened by the name.

"Raph?" he asked again

He felt his body being moved as the person bandaged his legs pulling out glass as they went.

He fell asleep his last word before everything turned black was

"Thank you raph, love you..."

Saki scowled angrily at the sleeping form on the large bed. The 18-year-old turtle belonged to him, and he'd get him to forget about that red masked one.

"Master?"

Saki glared at Hun who stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Stockman has a new project he wants you too validate, he thinks you'll love it," He said with a sneer while saying Stockman's name.

"Good, I'll be with you in a moment, wait for me in my office"

"Yes master"

Saki stared at the sleeping turtle before walking away locking the door as he left.

-------

Hun glared at the unmoving form of Leonardo, the turtle had been asleep for an hour, and probably would stay that way for a few more hours.

His master had informed him to guard this door while he dealt with some business deals, but he had never said not to see what was in the room.

'Why would my master keep this turtle?' he mused looking at the blue masked turtles rounding belly. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he compalented crushing the turtle.

It would be pretty easy since said turtle looked like he hadn't trained in a few months.

He wondered how this fat freak had anything to do with his masters grand plan.

"What are you doing here?" asked stockman walking up glaring at Hun with his one good eye.

"Nothing that concerns you" sneered Hun glaring at the other man.

Baxter looked into the room seeing the sleeping turtle.

"Why is he here?" said the one eyed man pointing at Leo.

"Keep your voice down you'll wake him, and I can say he will fight you even in this state."

Both jumped up in surprise as Saki walked out of the shadows.

"I want you both to leave and not to tell anyone."

"Yes master, but why do you have this turtle?"

"Because he is carrying my off spring"

Hun stared for a moment at his master then looked at the turtle.

Baxter stared at Saki for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Stockman?" said Saki his tone turning sour.

Stockman thankfully noticed the change of Saki's voice.

"Nothing"

"Good, now I want both of you too keep this to your self's, and not too come up here unless I want you here, because if you do there will be a high price to pay."

"Yes master"

"Yes sir" sneered stockman

"If you harm the turtle, you will both be punished severely"

Both stockman and Hun winced knowing how harsh the price would be.

-------

"Sensei?" called mikey as he walked near his meditating father waving his hand in front of his face, he gently shook the rat's shoulders still getting no response.

A worried look passed over his face. "Donny! Come in here I think something's wrong with master splinter!"

Donny ran in, raph close at his heels.

"Sensei won't wake up!"

Donny took their fathers pulse.

"Is he..?"

"No, thankfully he's alive, I think he's in a trance though…"

"How long will it take him to wake up?"

"I don't know… but I think we have to wait"

----------

So what do ya think? 


	6. Being found

Katt and I Rped this chapter so in your reviews give her credit without her I'd still be stuck on the meditative plane part.

And thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them. More leonardo angst in this one. And this is the longest chapter i've ever had a hand it making, so beware the longness...

------------

Leo sighed, as he looked around seeing darkness all around him only a few purple puffs of smoke floating around him

The darkness slowly changed to that of a large forest. In a clearing sat two mats on the ground, with Splinter sitting on one of them.

He walked closer bowing out of instinct "Sensei?"

Splinter looked up to see his eldest son, Leonardo, before him. "Leonardo?"

Leonardo smiled at his father before he sat down on the mat facing him, wincing as his wounds reminded him to be careful

He watched him sit down, noting the wounds that were on his skin. "My son, what has happened to you?" Splinter asked, reaching out to touch his son's maskless face.

Leonardo looked down "I-I... sensei have lost my honor" tears stung the corner of his eyes

Splinter regarded him. "My son." He said, waiting for Leonardo to look up to him. He reached out his arm, and drew Leonardo against him, careful of the wounds as he held him, rubbing his shell. "It will be fine my son." He said in a soothing tone,

Leo clutched his father's robe trying not to let tears go "father..." he murmur finally letting a few tears drop from his eyes

"Everything will work out in the end Leonardo."Splinter spoke softly as he held his son, the wind picking up around them, and blowing through the trees, sending the leaves swirling about.

With each gust of wind the world around them seemed to blur and blow away, the wind lifted them from the ground

Splinter clutched Leonardo tighter to him as if to protect him from the violent wind, and then to prevent him from falling as they were carried off into the unknown darkness.

--------

Raphael punched the wall angrily a growl coming from his throat as he cursed angrily

The being stepped up several feet behind the older turtle as he watched him take out his anger on the wall.

"You know that wall never did anything to you right?"

Raphael blinked at the voice, and he growled irritated, thinking it was Mikey for a moment, but then the voice wasn't right. He whirled around and blinked again at the sight of the maskless teenage turtle. "Who the hell are you?"

"Some one, I'm here to help fix the mess that's going to happen"

He narrowed his eyes suspicious of this strange turtle. "Whattaya mean the mess?"

"I can't really explain it, but when grandpa splinter wakes up you'll find out, just don't go manic and run out of the lair okay?"

Raphael growled, and gave him a skeptical look. "Why should I listen to somebody I don't even know." He demanded. "And how do you know Splinter, muchless me."

"God you are dense, okay you want to hear what is going to happen or what I know of you and papa?"

He narrows his eyes at him, something about the other turtle just sent off alarm bells in his mind."Of me and what...?"

"Okay you started your relationship with a fist fight and after you tired yourselves out you started do other things" said the other turtle his cheeks turning red

Raphael felt his cheeks heat up as it dawned on him of what the teen was referring to. "How the hell do you know how it started?" He growled. "If you were watching..." There was a threat in his voice.

"Eeeew like I'd watch you two mate"

He growled irritated.

"Okay so now that you figured I know something of your life will you listen to me or remain pissy?"

Raphael grumbled, the kid did have a faint resemblance to his skin tone, with a few differences

"Thank you, if you run out of here like a manic, then you won't be seeing your mate ever again you'll just be splatter on the street" said the other turtle waving his hands around as he talked

He blinked for a moment, surprised by this. "Leo...no." He said softly. "You want me to stay home? He needs to be found."

"You have to wait for uncle Donatello to give you the plan if not it won't be pretty"

He hrrrs. "Fine, but if don't work, I'm doin' it my way."

"Again thank you" the boy smiled his smile reminding raph of a certain someone "Don't be reckless a couple of people do depend on you later on in life"

Reckless was in Raphael's nature, old habits would die hard. After all, most of the time he was the first to rush headlong into a fight. "Right, good to know."

The other turtle became more see through as he walked away vanishing as he finally got out of sight

Raphael blinks and rubbed his eyes, before peering around., seeing no one. "Damn, great, I'm starting to see things, and listen to them." He grumbled, and started off to find the others.

-----

Donny typed on his computer his eyes scanning the page as it scrolled down

Michelangelo walked up to the door of the lab, looking in before he leaned on the doorframe, watching the other turtle do his work.

Donny cursed under his breath before hitting the back button and looking at another page

He tsked softly, though loud enough for the other to hear. "Now Donny, no need for such language."Mikey said. "That's Raph's area."

Donny mildly glared at mikey "I'm allowed to right now, I have no real clue what's going on with master splinter, and where Leo is"

Mikey stopped leaning on the doorframe. "I'm sure everything will get better, just don't get frustrated over it bro." He smiled and walked further into the lab

"Lets hope so," said Donny looking back at the computer screen

"You know Don." Mikey said stepping closer. "There was something I was going to tell you after everything was settled, but...I want to tell you now." He rubbed the back of his neck, as a light blush came to his green cheeks.

Don turned his swivel chair around looking at mikey "What is it?"

"Um, well...how about I just show you instead." He said, feeling the red on his cheeks deepen as he stepped closer, looking at him for a moment before he leaned down, stealing the others lips as he pressed his beak against the others in a kiss

Don stood rigid for a moment before kissing back his fingers intertwining with mikey's

Mikey holds the kiss for a few moments, before pulling back, smiling weakly as he gazed at him. "So...whadday think of what I wanted to tell you?" He asked, giving the others hand a squeeze from his own.

Donny smiled playfully before answering,"i've had better, but you will do" he said teasingly nuzzling the others beak

He looked flabbergasted for a moment, before throwing a playful punch at Donatello's shoulder."So...does this mean we can boyfriends, or mates, or...whatever you call it?"He asked looking unsure.

"Maybe, after everything is over okay?" said Donny looking at mikey with a soft smile

Mikey considered it a moment, and then smiled. "Maybe just kisses now and then?" He looked hopefully at the other "We don't have to...mate right away or anything, that can wait."

"Sure, I need something else to fill my mind, how about some of the kisses right now?" he said a playful smile gracing his lips

He wrapped his arms around his soon to be mate's waist, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment before lifting it again, and giving a smile. "I think I can manage that." Mikey says, and leans in, capturing the others lips again.

They stayed ensnared for a few minutes before someone coughed

Mikey blinked and pulled back again, looking toward the door to the lab at the source of the cough,

Raph stood at the doorway shaking his head a smirk on his face

"I can never leave you two alone for a minute can I?"Raphael remarked, watching Mikey look down in embarrassment.

Both blushed for a few minutes before breaking their embrace

Raphael shook his head again. "So, did you find out anything?" He asked.

"Besides the obvious of course."

"No, I can't find anything, I looked up and down every site I could find.

"Great." He mutters sarcastically, and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him Raph, don't worry." Mikey says, having slipped up next to the other.

Raph nodded before his thoughts wandered back to the other turtle who he had talked too

He sighed resignedly, even if a small part of him just wanted to go charging out of the lair to search for his mate and whoever took him. "How's Master Splinter?" Raph asked

"He still out of it, but I heard him talk a little bit in his sleep, he said something about wind"

"Wind? Weird" Raph said. Mikey leaned against a wall of the lab."I wish he'd wake up, he's never been like this before."

--------

Leonardo shook his father lightly hoping to wake him "sensei wake up"

"Leonardo?" Splinter murmured as he woke up, looking up to his eldest son.

"Are you okay sensei?" he asked looking worriedly at his father

"Yes son, I'm fine." He looked around, but only saw a few glowing globes of light. "However, where are we?"

"I don't know," said Leo as he looked around the black area around them

Splinter stared at the swirling globes. "My son, do you see the orbs?" He asked, and pointed toward the group of them as they floated in the darkness, each of them a distinctly different color.

Leo nodded watching the orbs get closer

The red one floated even closer to Leonardo, rubbing against his beak, before floating back, and before the blue turtles eye, turning into Raphael.

"Raph!" he smiled at the other turtle

Raphael smiled back, and held out his hand to his mate. Orange and purple orbs floated around Splinter for a moment, before turning into Don and Mikey, both holding hands, the younger turtle holding a hand out to Splinter who took it.

Leo took raph's hand feeling his feet float off the ground

Raphael gave the hand a squeeze, and then motioned for him to follow."I think we should follow them sensei they might know a way out of here." Leonardo said, as Splinter nodded.

Raph led the way his fingers squeezing Leo's as they floated

Splinter followed Donatello and Michelangelo, as he was lead in the opposite direction. "Where are you taking me Raph?" Leonardo asked.

The red masked turtle smiled tugging his mate's arm leading him the other direction

Leonardo followed after his mate, looking around but still only seeing darkness.

Raph stopped in his tracks as he saw small green and purple clouds floating around in front of them

He blinked, and looked down at the newest floating orbs, noting they were smaller then the ones his brothers were. "Raph, what..?"

One was a jade green, the other white floated around them stopping as they

Reached Leo's belly

Leonardo blinked and watched them, his eyes widening as they paused in front of his belly, and he watched fascinated.

The white one paused before resting on his belly the other one joining it as they sunk into him

Leonardo blinked and floated back a but in surprise as they pressed against his belly before disappearing inside. He glanced at Raph in confusion. "Am I...having twins?"

Raph nodded smiling

Leonardo smiled, and couldn't help his eyes watering as he squeezed his mate's hand in happiness

Raph held the others hand pressing his forehead against the Leo's forehead nuzzling beaks

Leonardo nuzzles his mate back softly; stealing a short kiss, before a question wormed it's way into his mind. "Raph? Are they yours?" He asked, suddenly unsure, after what he had been told by Saki.

Raph squeezed his mate's hands unsure of the answer

He sighed, and nuzzled him. He wished he knew the answer, the idea troubled him even though he certainly wouldn't turn the baby out on it's own, whoever the father was.

Raph gave a soft tug of Leo's hands before leading him

Leonardo blinked, before he followed him again, the former thoughts being pushed to the back of his mind again for the moment.

The blackness only seemed to get blacker as they walked on only a few different colored clouds floated around them

Leonardo looked around deepening darkness, trying to see anything, but unable to do so.

The area around them changed as the ground got a blue tint

Leonardo floated toward the ground a bit, still looking around as the darkness changed.

"Where are we?" he asked

Raphael remained silent, and he gently let go of his mate's hand, and left him for the moment, as memories good and bad floated in on him.

Leo closed his eyes reliving the moment he was running sweat ran down Leonardo's forehead as he looked back seeing the foot soldiers following close behind

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof when he saw the huge gap he had to jump. He looked back again at the approaching ninja, before at the gap. He prayed that he would make it as he closed his eyes, and lept toward the other building.

He felt the air around him as he jumped he opened his eyes to see the building ledge. He grabbed it hiking himself up onto the building

Leonardo looked back and glared at the ninjas, who had stopped, and took off running again. He didn't see the dart that flew toward him until he felt it hit his shoulder. He slowed, and grabbed it, yanking it out of his shoulder, and dropping it to the ground again before he ran.

He felt his vision go blurry as he ran everything blended together

He blinked and shook his head trying to clearing, but the tranq was taking affect, and he was forced to slow down as he started to stumble, before he fell to the hard surface below.

He felt two hands grab him pulling him up roughly

Leonardo struggled weakly, but unconsciousness was starting to win him over, he tried to look up at who had him, but his vision was nearly gone.

He heard a few words before he fell unconscious

The darkness was blissful, but all too suddenly he felt new sensations as he became aware again, waking up.

He felt the sensation of a blade clawing up and down his arms

That brought him fully awake, and he yelped, struggling to away as he blinked his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision.

A smirking human face was in his line of vision, Saki held Leo down

Leonardo blinked as his vision cleared. "What the!" He managed and tried to push the human off and away from him.

Saki pushed him back down pining him

He glared coldly at him, and still fought to get free from the grip. "What...what do you want?" He asked.

"To break you," said Saki as he sealed lips with the turtle

He blinked and yelped at the forced kiss, and he tossed his head to the side breaking it. "Never." He said determined.

"So you say," sneered Saki pulling a needle from the side

He stared at the needle, and frowned, narrowing his eyes as he did his best to keep it away from him, that was almost how he wound up in this place in the first place.

He struggled under Saki trying his best to kick the man

But the man finally got the upper hand, and he felt a prick in his arm as the needle connected.

He growled just before Saki stole his lips again his hands wandering

He wanted to keep fighting, he wanted to get away, but his body did not seem to be listening to his mind anymore. He kept his lips shut in the kiss, not letting Saki in.

Saki probed with his hands feeling Leonardo's plastron

Leonardo growled, and still tried to struggle, but it quickly became futile as whatever was in the needle took affect

He felt himself become numb "Get off me" said Leo even though he knew he couldn't fight back

Saki chuckled in a way that was anything but good. "What are you going to do about it freak?" He asked in a taunting tone, letting his hands slide down

Leonardo's plastron, not holding him down anymore simply because he couldn't fight.

Just remember freak, your worthless" he murmur pressing himself closer to the turtle

Leonardo glared, being one of the only things he could still do at the moment. "I'm not worthless." He said with determination.

"Really then why did the red masked one leave you?" he hissed

"He never left me." It was just an argument after all.

"Hmm the way you were talking to yourself proves otherwise" 

Leonardo glared again. "You lie." In his mind, how would the human know what was going on. "Like you'd know what it's like."

"I can guess from the way you were talking to yourself on top of that building, your love life is less then easy"

"I have a mate who loves me, and despite his problems, I love him, and being a human you have no idea how it is." Leonardo said, anger in his voice. At least he hoped he was right about the mate that loves him part, he had yet to get to talk to Raph, and right now it didn't look like it'd be anytime soon.

Saki smirked "I sense doubt in your voice, what if he doesn't love you like you think?"

Leonardo growled. "That's none of your business." He spat at the human. Somewhere inside, he still felt that Raphael loved him, it was still early in the relationship, and god knows they still had alot to work out.

Saki growled before pushing Leo violently into the ground stealing the others lips in his own his tongue probing in the other mouth

Leonardo tried to turn his head away, but it was not working. He pressed his lips shut, trying not to let Saki's tongue inside his mouth if he could help it.

Saki lifted his head away from Leo's beak and moved onto his neck biting it as he went along

The memory faded away, and left Leonardo floating alone again, shaken beyond belief. How tears ran down his cheeks, as he curled up, wanting to forget the memory again.

He felt a hand on his shell rubbing soothing circles

He blinked and looked up seeing Raphael standing behind him again, and he just looked away, apart of him ashamed, as well as worried of what his mate thought of him now.

The other turtle reached out for his mate touching his cheek

Leonardo sniffed and looked up again, silently asking a question. But what he felt from his mate was enough, and he turned and just hugged the other, needing to be comforted and held, as he just buried his face his shoulder,

Raph held his mate letting him cry," It'll be okay" he said his words echoing softly

He just cried, letting it out, glad to be held by his mate. He finally sighed and settled down."Thank you" He whispered.

Raph nodded his hand rubbing the rounded belly of Leo

"What will we name them?" he asked

He blinks and looks up at the question. "I...hadn't thought about it..." He admitted embarrassed.

Raph smiled "Neither had I, it just struck me"

Leo hmmmed. "I'm sure we'll think of something, at least...I hope I can get back in time."

Raph smiled "I know you'll get back"

He smiled back. "Thanks, I can't wait to be home." He muzzled the other cheek softly.

"I can't wait either," said raph laying a kiss on leo's forehead guessing he'd be a little body shy since the memory he just relived wasn't very pretty

Leonardo was feeling a little uncomfortable, but he was trying to squelch it, this was his mate, not some enemy. He just sighed and lowered his head, shivering as if cold.

"I can always stop if you want me too" offered raph

He shook his head. "I need to get passed that, or at least try, not let it rule my life." He whispered.

Raph nodded resting his head on top of Leo's relaxing. 

Leo sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that lately he didn't seem to get enjoy for very long. He now felt slightly broken after the memory, and ashamed. He'd need time to heal, but he had people to be there for him.

-------

Master splinter floated behind his sons both clutching one of his hands

Mikey and Don led him on they continued on their journey

"My sons where are we headed?"

"You'll see father." Donatello answered, his voice echoing in the emptiness. "It is someplace important to see."

Mikey tugged on his fathers hand smiling,

Splinter looked to his youngest, letting go of Donatello's hand to follow the other where he may lead.

Donatello followed behind them

He gazed at both his sons curiously.

Farther they got the less the floated and gravity kicked in as the ground seemed to tint in different colors

Splinter floated down to the floor, feeling his feet touch solid ground once again. He glanced down at the multicolored ground, and then to his sons

Mikey stopped as the 'sky' around them changed from black to a somewhat blurred image

He looked up at the blurry sky as he tried to make out the image. "What are you trying to show me?" He asked.

"Where leo is" said Donny standing behind him 

Splinter looked behind him, before up to the image again, trying to make anything out of it.

"Don its not working, could you fix it?" asked mikey from where he was standing in front of splinter

Splinter looked between his sons silently.

Don nodded before he conjured up his Bo staff aiming it at a corner of the image

Splinter just patiently watched and waited.

The image became clear as the second Bo staff hit showing the shredders building foot clan symbol and all

Splinter blinked. As the image cleared. "The foot? But why would Saki..." He paused before a frown came to his muzzle.

"You'll have to ask Leo, because its not pretty situation" said mikey with a frown

" Yes, I will have to do that. Where did your brother take him?"

"I believe there having a quite moment, raph really missed him so I'd give a Little longer" said don as he summoned his Bo staffs back

"Hmm, yes, probably a good idea, Raphael was quite worried about him. How are you two handling it?" He turned around to regard them.

"Worried my self silly" said donny "Same here"; said mikey "But we kept each other busy"

Splinter raised a furry eyebrow at them, silently questioning, he had taken not that they had held hands earlier.

Don threw mikey a mild glare "I thought we agreed to tell him later" he said lifting his Bo staff as a threat

"You were the one that decided to hold hands" Mikey said defensively. "And it just...sorta slipped out!"

Don sighed letting the issue go "I'll go check on them see if there done with there moment"

Splinter nodded as well as Mikey.

Don walked a few paces forward before vanishing out of sight

Splinter watched his son vanish, before looking to the other.

In another part Raphael still hung onto his mate, just being there, and holding him close. Leo rested his head on raph's chest listing to the other heartbeat

Raph nuzzled his cheek on top of Leo's head; still being careful of what Leo might not be comfortable with.

Don smiled as he spotted them seeing they relaxing together he hated to interrupt them but he had too

Raph could feel someone nearby, but he ignored it until he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat, and he sighed lifting his head to look at Donatello.

"Sorry to bug you guys but master splinter is waiting for you two"

Raph nodded to Don, and then looked down to his mate. "Leo?"He asked, not sure if the other heard Don.

Leo nodded to raph letting o of him getting up

Raph rises as well, offering Leo his hand before he headed toward their purple brother.

Leo walked behind raph taking his hand giving it a quick squeeze

Raph squeezed his hand back, as the three of them fading out, and appearing a moment later with Mikey and Splinter were waiting for them,

"How ya feeling Leo?" asked mikey smiling at his brother 

Leo smiled weakly. "I'm alright right now." He said, though he did get a look from Splinter.

"Leonardo my son what does Saki want from you?" he asked looking at his son's wounds from before in a different light

"He...wants my child, or I should say children...h-he..." He stopped not sure if he could go on.

Raph looked at his mate grabbing his hand giving it another squeeze for comfort

"He, he, kidnapped me, and then...forced himself on me." He said, feeling tears again. "He drugged me so I couldn't fight him..."

Raph felt his anger flair up; he bit it back as his mate squeezed his hand

Splinter stepped up to his eldest. "He did not break your spirit, do not allow this to affect you from now on, you need to put it behind you."

Leo nodded looking at his father with a weak smile

"I know where you are, and your brothers and I will do all that we can to get you out of Saki's hands."

"Thank you sensei" said Leo before he seemed to turn blurry

Splinter nodded and then stepped back. "What is happening to him?"

"I think someone's waking him up," said Donny panic in his voice

Mikey shifted his weight. "Oh no, oh no."

Raph clutched his mates hand as he started to become even more see through

"No, I don't want to go, but they won't leave me alone, I'm sorry guys." Leonardo said desperately before he disappeared completely.

Raph looked at the place where his mate stood, before cursing angrily

"Raphael that will not do your brother any good." Splinter said, putting a calming hand on the hotheaded turtles shoulder.

"I guess were going to have to wake up." said Donny

Mikey nods. "Please be careful on your way sensei, we've really been worried about you." He said,

"I will my son" he said.

Raph looked at his hands as he started to become blurry "Looks like I'm waking up first"

Mikey chuckled. "Anybody else see the irony in that? Usually he has to be dragged out of bed." He grinned at the glare from his brother.

"Just you wait mikey," threatened raph as he vanished 

Splinter sighed and shook his head as he noticed the three of them were starting to awaken as well.

"See ya in a bit sensei" said mikey as he vanished "I wonder how hard raph's going to hit him" mused Donny as he blurred out

Splinter shook his head again as he disappeared as well, to find himself back in his own body.

-------

He sat in his own bed blankets drawn up around him

He sat up in bed, and looked around, his ears picking up the sounds of the other three sons stirring and moving about the lair.

The sound of hand hitting the back of some ones head and a loud "OW" filled the lair

Splinter sighed, before he got up, and grabbed his walking stick, before heading to the door of his room. He opened the door and stepped outside,

Mikey pouted at raph as he rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?"

"Because you said something stupid shell for brains." Raph glared at him.

Mikey grumbled under his breath about vengeance

Raph smirked and then blinked looking toward their father. "Master Splinter, you're awake."

Splinter smiled "Yes my son and I know where Leonardo is"

Mikey blinked. "You do? How?" He asked, and saw Don join the group.

"It seems none of you remember, you were there"

Mikey looked confused."We were there where Sensei?" Donatello asked him. "I...remember bits and pieces." Raphael added.

" Yes my son, I believe we were in the spiritual plane"

Don shook his head. "I'm sorry Master, but I don't remember that, I went to sleep, and then woke up again like normal."

"Its alright my son, Leonardo depends on us, we have to make a plan, he is in the clutches of Oroku Saki"

Raph narrowed his eyes, and growled. "Saki? I'm going to..." He wanted to turn and rush out to hunt the human down, but then he remembered what that strange turtle told him.

"I'll call April," said Donny before leaving the room

Splinter looked to the agitated Raphael. "Calm down my son...

"I can't master, that dirty bastard has his hands on Leo, he's probably doing something to him"

"I know my son, but anger will not help the situation, we need to wait for a plan."

Raph nodded before looking at the doorway to the lair longingly

"Hey Raph, come on, lets go get something to eat while we wait for April and Casey."

Ya sure mike," he said once again throwing a look at the lairs doorway

Mikey put a hand on his bro's shoulder, and led him toward the kitchen.

They waited a few moments before April appeared Casey close behind her

"Hey guys, we're here!" April called out through the lair.

Mikey peered out from the kitchen "Hey were in here, don's got some of the plan worked out already"

April nodded. "So, what can you tell us, Don didn't tell us much over the 'cell"

-------

Meanwhile inside Saki's tower,

Leo groaned as he awoke his head spun still from everything that had happned in his sleep, it wasn't helped by Hun standing over him glaring at him

"About time you woke up freak." Hun ground out, he still hated the idea of one of these freaks being here, and he couldn't touch him.

Leo glared back at "what is it?" he some reason felt like punching some one

Saki stumbled back, and glared at the turtle.

They glared at one another, Saki walked forward seemingly ignoring the punch he reicved before slapping the turtle on the face

Leonardo yelped softly, and just returned the hated glare. "You'll never be this Childs father"

"I am Leonardo I am," he hissed at the turtle

Leo growled. "Not if I can help it."

Saki smirked grabbing the turtle by his shoulders slamming him against the wall

Leonardo grunted and growled, as he struggled to get free, pushing the human off him.

Saki pressed forward stealing the turtle's lips, Leo stomped on the other's foot

Saki growled, and pinned him against the wall, just then the doors to the room bust open, with several foot soldiers flying in and hitting the ground limp.

Raph growled at the sight walking in cracking his knuckles "Get yer hands off him before you lose your nuts"

Leonardo was relieved to see his mate enter the room, and he sighed with relief as he saw his other two brothers enter as well.

Splinter followed close behind, Hun who lay in the hallway got up charging at the rat

Splinter whirled on the man, and jumped up, kicking him back and out of the room again.

Saki frowned seeing the turtles and rat surround him each ready to pounce

He pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere, and held it up to Leonardo's throat. "Come any closer, and he's a goner, child or no child."

Raph growled,"Why you dirty little."

Saki smirked at him confidently.

"Drop your weapons"

Leonardo still struggled to get away; well aware of the blade that's less then an inch from his skin.

Raph dropped his sai's not wanting Leo to get hurt

Reluctantly Mikey and Don dropped their weapons as well.

Leo deiced he'd have to take the chance, he shot his leg backward hitting Saki in the most delicate part any man could have

Saki cried out, and stumbled back from Leo bent over from the pain.

Leo darted forward gabbing raph's sai's throwing them to him

Raph caught him, before he growled, and launched at Saki, landing a kick that sends him sprawling.

Mikey grabbed Leo pushing behind him and Donny forming a shield as they quickly grabbed their weapons

Raph stalked toward the human. "How about I castrate ya so you think with the right brain."

Saki grabbed the knife from the ground glaring at the turtle

"Raphael! Remember to keep your head!"Splinter called out to his angry son.

Raph gave a half nod as he dodged the knife coming at him

Saki managed to get to his feet and he lunged at Raphael with the knife.

"Leonardo will be mine."

"He doesn't belong to anyone, he's his own friggen person" growled raph blocking the knife with his sai

"Think we should help?" Mikey asked as watched his brother attack the human. Saki, kicked out at the turtles leg, as he struggled with him. "That's what you think freak."

"Yeah, that would be good, master splinter can you stay be Leo?" asked Donny looking at there father.

Splinter nodded, and moved over to Leonardo. "I will take care of your brother, go."

Leo wished he could do something he felt like too much of a damsel in distress so to speak

"Leonardo, you are in no shape to fight." Splinter said, he could see the longing to join in his son's eyes.

He sighed knowing his father was right "Yes sensei"

Splinter nodded, and out a hand on his sons shoulder. Raphael meanwhile picked Saki up off the floor and threw him, sending him tumbling.

Saki caught himself from falling holding the knife launching him at raph

Raph whirled around and landed a solid kick right in the mans chest.

Saki once again stumbled back

Mikey launched at him with his nunchucks.

Saki winced as several blows came at him from the nunchucks

"You stay away from our brother you sicko!"

Saki saw the Bo staff coming at him as Donny took his turn of beat the Saki he grabbed it swinging the turtle away from him and into his brothers

Don Mikey and Raph fall over in a heap.

Saki smirked as he held the Bo staff standing up

"Saki!You will not touch my sons!" Splinter declared from his position.

"Try to stop me rat"

"I will do more then that, just for what you did to Leonardo."

Saki smirked "Then show me" he said Bo staff still in hand

He jumped toward him armed only with his walking stick, as Leonardo moves over to his brothers to see if they're ok.

Splinter struck Saki with his walking stick pushing him back

"You guys ok?" Leonardo asked the three other turtles, before he watched Saki launch a return attack.

"Yeah just a little dizzy" said mikey untangling himself from Donatello

Raphael manages to sit after untangling from his brothers. "I'm fine, but how are you?" He asked, looking up at his mate worried.

"Good other than you had to see me in that position" he said

"I'm just glad that we got to him before he could do anymore." Raphael just wanted to grab Leo and hug him to him, but this wasn't the place for that.

Saki swung the Bo staff to try and hit the rat.

Splinter winced as the staff nicked him pushing him back giving Saki a slight advantage

Saki smirked, and launched toward Splinter with the staff.

Splinter was able to dodge this and smack Saki in the back of the head with his walking stick

Saki fell to the floor unconscious from the blow to the back of his head.

"What should we do with him?" asked don

"Let me cut his parts off, that'd teach him..."

Raph picked up his sai ready to do the deed a smirk on his lips

Splinter shook his head. "No."

They paused hearing the sounds of several hundred feet pounding on the ground toward there location

"My sons, I suggest we make a hasty escape, and leave this for another time." Splinter said.

They nodded, "April come in, where's the closets exit?" asked Donny into his microphone headset

"There appears to be a hidden elevator in the back that goes all the way down to the bottom floor." April responded.

"Thanks April" he responded, "Come on guys there seems to be an elevator in the back"

Raphael gets up and head to the back, finding the elevator.

Leo followed behind him Donny and mikey close behind him splinter in back

Raph pushed the button, and watched the doors open everybody inside!" He said as the first of the foot ran into the room.

They all got in as the foot ran forward

Raph ran in as well, and watched the doors close just in time.

---------

Raph squeezed Leo's hand in his own as they walked behind there family in the sewers

Leo smiled and squeezed his hand back. He was more relaxed now that he was away from Saki.

They smiled at one another happily

Splinter glanced behind him and smiled at them, as he led the way to their home, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone that might be following.

"I wonder if Casey will believe raph on the whole pregnant thing when we show him Leo" said mikey

"He betters. Hell, he still thinks I'm joking when I say we're mates." Raph responded.

"God he's so dense," said Donny

"Yeah, and I thought Raph was the dense one." Mikey said, earning him a smack on the back of his head from Raph. "Oww!"

Leo smiled and shook his head as raph and mikey started squabbling

"Kids" Splinter said as he continued to walk.

Leo smiled hoping his kids wouldn't have raph's temper

Raph continued to playfully tossel with Mikey as they walked.

But maybe that temper wasn't all that bad

No, it couldn't be all bad; it had its good points. Raph finally let's his little brother go, and watches him scurry to Don's side.

He gave don's hand a soft squeeze

Don smiled and squeezed back, while Raph dropped back next to Leo again, taking his hand.

"I see those two finally got together," he said looking at them before looking at leo

"It would appear so, when did that happen?" Leo asked.

Raph shrugged "I think I walked in the middle of it when it happned"

Leonardo laughed. "Oh dear, I hope you didn't walk in on anything too far along."

"No just them making out"

Leo smirked. "Well, how many times have they walked in on, or sat and teased as we made out?"

"Mikey he's done it every time he could, donny a few times, but now we can have sweet payback"

Mikey rolled his eyes at them. "I'm still gonna tease you both!"

Leo smiled as raph launched himself after mikey to give him a smack

Mikey eeked and dashed off with Raph chasing.

Splinter chuckled watching them run around

Splinter led the way up to the new lair, opening the door.

April smiled as she saw splinter walk in first

Mikey eeeked as he ran into the lair chased by Raph, who manages to catch him, and give him a noogie.

Donny shook his head at the antic a smile on his lips as he walked in

Casey blinked as he saw Leo's rounding belly as he walked in. "What the..."

"Told ya he was pregnant," said raph

"I thought you were joking." Casey said looking astonished as Leo gave him a patient smile.

"You'd think I'd keep saying the same joke 4 times in a row?" said raph glaring at Casey

Casey blinked and looked sheepish. "Well, uh... I... guess you're right."

"Come on leo how about I check on the twins in the infirmary," said don

"Twins! Wow, how wonderful" April smiled. Leo nodded to Donny as he followed him to the infirmary.

END

------

so what do you guys think of katt and I teaming up?


End file.
